eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Guards for the Order
Decisions in Dobrize Dobrize is the second largest city in Bavarin, and quite a bustling city even though not a port. It lies at the center of the Marches and all land traffic from Regent or the Southland or the Mote heading to the Marches travels through the city. With a large echelon of the March Cavaliers and Beasts of the March present here as well, the city had much to offer. News of the day continued with more of what had been reported last week in Fathe Nun, with some side effects. The disappearance of Daznah-Nadreen had led to some vandalism of some of the temples associated with Osahn in Banor, as the Osahn deities are favored by the nobility in the Marches responsible for the coup. The courts of Angleside and Bavarin are contemplating sending an investigation to Great Bend, driven mostly by pleas of Baronet Realnore of Grey Horn. After the conclave, the March Cavaliers and Beasts of the March on the prowl, seeking signs of Gesternah and Tharnot Snarlfang, or any other of the well-known thieves that call the Ysgol Wood their home. The summer fest in Masnach is about to commence, providing an opportunity for families and merchants, as well as unconscionable thief as well. More specific options for the party included a request from an alchemist, Quadmarthin, who required some ingredients, and also a request for help by the monks of the Order to help guard their caravan through the Ysgol Wood, to help their sick and dying venerable brother get to their camp outside of Banor; a situation identical to the one reviewed in Fathe Nun. There was some questions about this group of fanatics, as the group's leader, Belderiah, seemed to be the one answering questions, regardless of to whom the question was addressed. In addition, the party also observed that something else was the same as in Fathe Nun. An orc scout, who had been seen observing the monks of the Order in the 'Silver Flagon, '''was now here in Dobrize, apparently tailing and observing the same group. The party decided to investigate both the monks and the scout to determine what was going on between them. With some delicate but effective conversation, it was revealed that the scout, Dantodesh, was indeed following the monks of the Order, as had learned that they had someone captive, and that Dantodesh was working for Hazzelratt, seeking signs of the missing temple mage, Galina, who he believed was the one they were holding. On the other hand, the monks of the Order seemed a bit protective of any information beyond cursory personal histories. If the party worked as guards, they would not be permitted to visit or observe the venerable brother; a fact which increased the suspicious nature of the Order, while offering some potential veracity to Dantodesh's claim. The party determine that they would believe Dantodesh and work with him, yet they would also serve as guards to the Order so that they wouldn't have other guards to contend with. Perhaps if group was attacked, there would be enough time to investigate the venerable brother and see if Dantodesh was right. The following morning, the party joined up with the Order's caravan and headed off into the Ysgol Wood. Journey to Banor The group of Order at the Inn in Dobrize met up with the cart carrying the venerable brother just outside of town. The Order now numbered 2 priests and 4 monks in the caravan, with the party serving as guards to keep the caravan safe. It wouldn't be long until the group was tested. The first night, the caravan was attack by a raiding party of wild orcs from deep inside the Ysgol Wood. Freya had set up alarms in the camp, but the keen ears of the watch served to alert the party first before the orcs were too close. Although there were a dozen orc raiders, the party and the Order dispatched their foes quickly. The quick and lethal action of the party increased the trust that the members of the Order had in them. While the fight with the orcs had been going on, Dantodesh revealed himself to the party and sought a possible opportunity to investigate the cart or attack the Order. There would be no attack, but Aterian would be able to investigate the cart. There was an old man strapped down and unconscious within the cart, but there were also several vials of sleep and waking potion at his side. Wubba also detected that there was transmutation magic present in the cart as well. There was definitely something the Order was hiding from the party. The trip to and through Woodheart was uneventful, but while camped there, Dantodesh spoke with the party. He believed that it would be too late or difficult to determine whether the brother was Galina once the caravan reached Banor. Being very familiar with the Ysgol Wood, Dantodesh knew of a few camps that were sometimes used by bandits and orcs in the area. There would be only one more night before reaching Banor so Dantodesh indicated that he would see if he could lure a group of bandits into following him, and once they engaged the caravan, perhaps they could at least investigate who was in the cart. The plan was set. The following night, Dantodesh did what he had promised and rode quite near camp, bringing a pack of bandits behind him. Aterian locked several down with an entangle spell while the monks, Brocktharion, and Freya went out to engage them. When the time was right, the party turned on the Order and began their attack. At the same time, Dantodesh woke the polymorphed Galina, and aided the party in their attack on the Order. The members had strange abilities beyond what was expected. Some of the monks could issue the ability to silence areas. The priests spoke in a dark language which could temporarily remove the ability to invoke different levels of spells. The Order was definitely more than they had lead themselves to be. In the cart, there were documents that indicated there were more plans for the Order to disrupt the area. There was also mention of their lord, Uthargot, who needed more child servants - some to participate in ''The Give ''and another for ''The Visage. What this meant was unknown, but certainly the Order was not to be trusted. The cart was burned and destroyed, with the apparent attack by bandits evident. The party made sure they hopefully left no trace and then continued on with Dantodesh and Galina to Banor. Next, Visit to Canthur Category:Campaign